College AU Drabbles
by xLittleFoolx
Summary: 2 drabbles (so far) about a college AU
1. Lecture

Title: Drabble#1-College AU

Pairing(s): GerIta/Spamano

Word Count: 298 words

Rating: T for Romano's mouth

Warnings: slash, boy x boy, swearing, AU

Summary: random drabble about the Italy brothers and their lovers in a college AU

A/N: I haven't written in a while and decided to try my hand again. Inspiration came while sitting bored in a university class. Enjoy and critique is welcome.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights to respective owners

"Ludwig, have you seen my fratello? He wasn't in the dorm this morning!" the bubbly Italian asked the tall German as they both sat down for their interior design class. Ludwig still hadn't figured out why he'd let Feliciano talk him into the elective.

"Nein, I have not seen Lovino around," Ludwig answered. Then Professor Łukasiewicz began the lecture.

Ten minutes later, Feliciano let out a small groan and slumped in his comfy auditorium seat. "Luddy, I'm so bored!" he whispered to the big blonde next to him. He didn't even glance up from his notes.

"Why did you come then?" he murmured, pen darting across the page as the professor kept on. His blue eyes were fixed on the flamboyant Polish man as he moved about during his lecture.

Feliciano sighed and peered over his broad shoulder. "Because you were here, ve~"

Ludwig blushed a light pink as Feli decided to use him as a pillow for a nap. Even though it had been three months since they'd gotten together, the German still wasn't used to such public displays of affection.

A few rows behind the couple sat a jealous Spaniard. The man looked to the Italian beside him and pouted. "Lovi, why don't you ever do that with me?"

The boy flushed tomato red and sputtered, "B-bastard! Pay attention!"

"But Lovi~" the Spaniard pleaded, sneaking an arm around his boyfriend's waist. Lovi gasped softly and squirmed. Unlike Ludwig, he was very used to the PDA but didn't enjoy it as much.

"Antonio!" the Italian whacked his companion. "Stop it."

Ludwig turned at the sound of the familiar bickering and saw the two tussling while the professor outlined the weekend assignment. He shook his head and nudged his sleeping boyfriend. "Feli, wake up. I found your bruder."

[fin]


	2. Autumn Trends

Title: Drabble #2—College AU

Pairing(s): hint of PruCan

Word Count: 294 words

Rating: K+

Warnings: AU, genderbend (fem!Canada), human names, weird tense, first person POV

Summary: Maddie musing about autumn trends and Gilbert cheering her up

A/N: I got inspiration while walking around my uni. I don't know why I chose to write in this awkward tense, but there ya go. Critique and feedback welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Rights to respective owners.

I just don't understand fall fashion, I suppose. All the other girls walk around in their thin leggings, boots, and vests, toting around a pumpkin spice latte and then there's me: jeans, a pair of Converse, and a big red hoodie. Walking down the main boulevard of the university, it's all I see. Girl after girl in the same outfit, like a parade of clone. It's a relief to see my best friend, Gilbert—who would never be caught dead carrying anything like a latte—approaching me.

"Hey, Birdie," he calls out, silver hair poking out from underneath a black beanie. He's taken to calling me "Birdie" lately, but I'm not entirely sure why. "What's the matter? You've got your pissy face on." He tosses an arm over my shoulders casually and I snuggle up to his side. (I know it's selfish to take advantage of his crush of me, but he's always so warm!)

I sigh and say quietly, "It's all these other girls. I don't understand why they choose to dress like this. It's so impractical!"

Gil lets out his peculiar laugh. "Kesesesese, don't worry about them, Maddie. They aren't nearly as awesome as you!" He gives me a light squeeze and I shake my head.

"And pumpkin spice lattes, what's that all aboot?" I curse internally as my Canadian accent slips and try sounding out the word like Papa taught me to. "A-bow-t."

Gilbert chuckles and pulls me closer. "I dunno, Birdie. How about we go have some pancakes und forget about these stupid girls?"

For the first time all day, I smile. "Yeah, that sounds good."

We spend the rest of the day together in his little dorm room, making pancakes with not a single pumpkin spice latte in sight.

[fin]


End file.
